The Seven Virtues
The Seven Virtues is a group that has a long and rich history behind its name. The organization was created some time before the war between the Three Factions even began and it was first led by Angels that were as close to the personification of the seven virtues as possible. Pure, kind, understanding, and honest - they were Angels that represented these qualities and more. However, after the war, the group gradually started to fall apart, until it was eventually disbanded by the Church and Heaven. After its disbandment, nobody had heard from them again. Then, hundreds of years later after the war had torn apart the Three Factions, the group had risen back up from their long slumber - however, it vastly different from what it once was. Their members were not hand picked upon their qualifications of their virtue, but of the contrary of their virtue. Faith became Doubt, Hope became Despair, Charity became Theft, Fortitude became Cowardice, Justice became Corruption, Prudence became Imprudence, and Temperance became Indulgence. When their current leader, Tatiana von Reinhardt, became the First Virtue, Faith, she completely changed the organization, to the point that it was hardly recognizable, by rewriting the rules to only a small number, allowing the members of the Seven Virtues more freedom. By doing so, she ascended herself to a higher standing among the few members of the group as its sole leader, for now and forever. Rules While there aren't too many rules, the rules that were established when the organization was first created were taken out, for a new set of rules. The new set of rules, are: #Each member of the Seven Virtues occupying a seat of Virtue, will no longer be restricted for occupying said seat for ten years - they will now occupy this seat until their death or resignment. #The occupied seats of Virtue must listen and obey instructions commanded from the First Virtue, the seat of Faith, during meetings. In any other situation, they do not need to do this and they do not need to follow the "orders" of the other occupying seat of Virtues. However, members who do not occupy a seat of the Seven Virtues, must listen to those who occupy a seat, without question. #You must never attack another member of the Seven Virtues, regardless of who they are, unless they have been branded a traitor to the Seven Virtues. Only the occupied seats of Virtue can brand a member a traitor; an ordinary member cannot do this, even if they witness another member murdering one of their fellow comrades. They must file in a report to one of the seven current seated members and wait for their verdict. If they act without said verdict, then then will also be branded a traitor, even if the verdict made condemned the murderer as a traitor to the organization. Members There are seven seated positions among the Seven Virtues, each representing a different Virtue. Faith, Hope, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Prudence, and Temperance. Because of that, there are seven members who stand as representatives of the organization known as the Seven Virtues. These seven come from a different background and even race - however, they are given the same power regardless of where they came from or who they are, with the exception being the First Virtue, as whoever holds this seat is seen as the leader and representative of the whole Seven Virtues. 'Tatiana von Reinhardt - the First Virtue' Tatiana von Reinhardt is the current First Virtue, Faith, in the Seven Virtues. She is a complicated character to understand, as she possesses many complexes, according to herself, and is generally a very twisted character. She can be described as a sociopath, a psychopath, or both. She possesses a very bleak outlook on life, as she doubts everbody but herself due to her own circumstances in life. She originated from the Realm of the Fays and was born with a high amount of magic power. She was born with a "curse" which would then be called "Disaster". Because of this, she received terrible treatment from the other Faeries, but she still believed them to be good and that the problem was herself for being born this way. After she was taken prisoner by some Vampires and tortured, her outlook on life changed to what it is now. After she managed to escape, it is unknown what she had done, but she eventually became the leader of the Seven Virtues. She is someone that can only ever believe in herself and never in others, because of her realization and lost of faith in life. She wishes to become a God greater than that of the God of the Bible and rewrite existence from the very beginning. 'Priscilla Cross - the Second Virtue' ' '''Priscilla Cross is the current Second Virtue, Hope, in the Seven Virtues. She is someone that possesses an unlimited amount of hope and reverance in the God of the Bible, to the point that upon His death, she had fell and became a Fallen Angel. She was born with an incredible amount of talent, whereas her sister was born with none. Growing up, she received an endless amount of attenion and was praised for being a genius, to the point that she became prideful - however, even this pride was pure, as she did not fallen. When the war between the Three Factions began, she fought alongside her sister against Devils and Fallen Angels until tragedy struck. After the God of the Bible's death, she eventually joined the Grigori before joining the Seven Virtues as its co-leader. She wishes to see the world burn for causing the death of the God of the Bible and then to burn with it, so that she may erase her own sins that she has committed and to join Him wherever he is. 'Ayami de Ecsed - the Third Virtue' ' Ayami de Ecsed is the current Third Virtue, Charity, in the Seven Virtues. A descendant of the original Elizabeth Báthory, she is a Vampire noble formerly belonging in the Carmilla Faction. She possesses a "curse" which results in her body changing from the time of day, from the morning, to afternoon, and lastly at night, before going back to the morning to start the cycle over. Not much is known about her past, which causes her to wear an air of mystery. Her personality and outfit, as well as degree of powers and skill, depend on which form she is in. Because of this, it is difficult to judge her strength until an appropriate amount of time has passed spent studying and watching her. Her morning form, Ai, is the most arrogant and conceited, though she is the most understanding of the three, as she can be quickly calmed down with a few words. Her afternoon form, Ya, is the kindest and the one most likely to forgive others, though she can also be incredibly jealous, to the point that she would argue against anyone, even when she is in the wrong and knows it. Her night form, Mi, is the coldest and most calm and collected among the three, while also being the most dangerous. She is a difficult character to understand, as her interests change with each form, which can be difficult to adapt to, causing her to usually be alone. Her wish is to become the Empress of the world, showing off her conceit and arrogance, believing herself to be the greatest entity alive, even topping that of Ophis. Acantha - the Fourth Virtue' Acantha is the current Fourth Virtue, Fortitude, in the Seven Virtues. She was originally a Nymph who had scratched the face of Apollo, which caused her to be transformed into the original Acanthus, which is a plant with spiny leaves. Sometime before the God of the Bible died, she was transformed into a Creation type Sacred Gear which later evolved to become an Independent Avatar type Sacred Gear, allowing her the freedom she so desperately sought. Due to her bleak outlook on life, she shows hardly any sort of emotion. She usually keeps a blank face on, regardless of the situation, though there are situations in which she can show some emotion, such as happiness, anger, and sorrow, she is someone that is difficult to understand. She wishes for a world of nothingness, but also of friends - contradictory wishes, as friends cannot exist in a world of nothingness and nothingness cannot exist with friends. 'Zosisselth - the Fifth Virtue' Zosisselth is the current Fifth Virtue, Justice, in the Seven Virtues. Born between a Dragon and a Devil, she lived the first part of her life mostly in the body of her mother, Gloxinia. Though she was let out at night to teach her the about the world, such as its inhabitants, the rules, magic, and what powers she will possess, she was usually a lonely and lazy girl. When she was discovered, her mother, at the cost of her life, managed to allow her the time to escape from her fellow Dragons, however, this caused her to become an exile among the Dragons that roam the Underworld. She eventually made her way to a Devil city, but was chased out by Pure-Blooded Devils for being a Hybrid, which caused her to hide in a cave until Tatiana found her and recruited her into the Seven Virtues. Because of this, and because of their promise, she became Tatiana's most loyal follower, as she truly believes in the promise that they had made together. She wishes for a world without prejudice and the system of laws that bind all beings together. This wish is the most selfless among the Seven Virtues, as it can truly only do good - at least, in theory. If misused, this "system of laws" will constrain and strangle the world under the rule of a tyrant. However, Zosisselth does not realize this. 'Azalea Aster - the Sixth Virtue' Azalea Aster is the current Sixth Virtue, Prudence, in the Seven Virtues. A regular human, she is considered the weakest among the seven, but even so, she should not be taken lightly. Possessing the Sacred Gear, Forged Array, she can create Dragon Slayer swords possessing certain atributes. Because of this, she can be a formidable foe, but also a valuable ally. Zosisselth, at first, avoided Azalea because of this, but after getting to know the girl, the two quickly became friends, along with Maria Cross. She was once someone who cared not for money, but after being mentally abused by her own parents, she found an anchor in money, causing her great greed for it. Because of it, she had murdered her own parents and blamed it on someone she had invited into their mansion, saying that he was a "burglar and had murdered her parents". She managed to get away scot free from her crime and was even pitied for losing her parents - allowing her to inherit her family's assets and business without much trouble, though there were several people who tried to claim it for theirself, they were quickly "taken care of". From then on, she had done anything she could to gain more money. She always craves for more, as she believes that by gaining more money, she will eventually cure her own damaged mind. Her wish is to gather up every form of currency, every single piece, and to watch as everyone in the world raises the flag of revolution to reclaim their money from her. 'Maria Cross - the Seventh Virtue''' Maria Cross is the current Seventh Virtue, Temperance, in the Seven Virtues. She was originally someone who believed that there should be a moderation in all things, be they money, objects, or power. This came from how her sister received a large amount of talent when she was born and she received hardly a fraction of her talent. However, sometime after the God of the Bible's death, her belief flipped and she yearned to become the most valuable being alive. However, as she has not fallen, her belief is pure. Growing up, she received next to no attention as her sister received it all. She became lonely, but she was content with this. Born with no talent in magic and hardly any magic power to speak of, she could only train physically, though she found no talent in this either. She had latter fought in the war between the Three Factions alongside her sister and when the God of the Bible died, she watched as her sister fell and became a Fallen Angel. Sometime after the war, she joined the Grigori with her sister and then later the Seven Virtues. Her wish, though she knows it is impossible, is to become the most valued person in existence, so that she could no longer be ignored, like in her childhood. She seems to be collecting treasures to complete this wish. Trivia *It is currently unknown who had reformed the Seven Virtues, but it is believed that they are dead. *Each of the current Seven Virtues are of a different race, though Maria and Priscilla Cross, being siblings, are exceptions to this. However, this can only be taken into account, before Priscilla had fallen. *There is only one wielder of a Sacred Gear in the Seven Virtues, though you can argue that there are two, considering one member is a Sacred Gear herself. The wielder is Azalea Aster and the Sacred Gear, is Acantha. *The Virtue with the most talent is Priscilla Cross and the Virtue with the least, is Maria Cross. **And likewise, the Virtue with the most potential is Tatiana von Reinhardt. Likewise, the Virtue with the least potential is Acantha. *The Virtue most likely to betray the rest is Priscilla Cross. Likewise, the least likely to betray them is Zosisselth, though Acantha is a close second. *The current strongest member of the Seven Virtues, is not actually Tatiana, the current leader, but Ayami de Ecsed, though only at night. Likewise, the current weakest member of the Seven Virtues, is Azalea Aster. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations